


The Apology

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Slave, Roleplay, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Ashley's return to the Normandy, things have been tense between her and Liara.  Liara has not forgiven her for pointing  a gun at her girlfriend.  Shepard finally has enough and arranges a sit-down between the three of them.  Ashley wants forgiveness.  But there is only one kind of apology Liara will accept...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apology

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** The Apology **

Jane Shepard and Ashley Williams stepped onto the Normandy SR-2. It had been some time since Ashley had boarded this ship. It felt…good…to be back.

Shepard had just prevented the Cerberus takeover of the Citadel. Ashley met her at the docks and pleaded for a chance to rejoin the Normandy and make amends. Shepard granted it.

The crew seemed happy to have her back, those that knew her anyway. Garrus expressed how happy he was that she was alive and with the crew. Joker made a few wisecracks about how she almost shot Shepard but welcomed her back nonetheless. In fact the only person who did not express any welcome was Liara. Ashley saw her board the ship not long after them. She shot Ashley a cold glance and marched to the elevator. Shepard noticed this and placed her hand comfortingly on Ashley’s shoulder.

**Shepard:** “Don’t worry about her. She’s still upset about our little showdown. I’ll talk to her later.”

Ashley nodded. She understood what Liara was feeling. Liara and Shepard had been lovers ever since their battle with Saren. Liara always did get a little touchy when someone tried shooting her girlfriend. The fact they were all supposed to be friends probably made Ashley pointing a gun at Shepard a little worse than some random merc doing it.

Shepard did talk to Liara but it apparently didn’t do any good. They went on a few more missions together. Liara never did anything to jeopardize the mission but she was always extremely cold with Ashley. Ashley still felt guilty about almost shooting Shepard. She wanted to go back to the way things were when they were all still friends. She needed to apologize to Liara and try to make amends.

Ashley asked Shepard to arrange a sit down with Liara. She wasn’t answering her comm when Ashley tried to contact her so Shepard had to step in to smooth things over. Late one evening they sat at the table in the mess hall. The rest of the crew had gone to bed so no one was around to interrupt them. Ashley sat on one side of the table, her hands folded and staring down guiltily at the table. Shepard and Liara sat on the other side. Liara refused to look at her. Shepard kept glancing back and forth between the two women.

Finally she rolled her eyes and sighed. She gave Ashley a look that clearly said “Say something!” Ashley cleared her throat and gave Liara her apology. She apologized for being so stupid and stubborn. She apologized for even a moment having more faith in a self-serving asshole like Udina over the Commander she followed through hell and back. She apologized for ever pointing her gun at Shepard and begged Liara for her forgiveness.

Finally Liara looked at her, albeit very coldly. Liara was not moved by Ashley’s pleas.

**Liara:** “You could have killed the love of my life. Words alone won’t make up for that.”

Ashley’s heart sank. She desperately wanted to put all this behind her but couldn’t until she had earned Liara’s forgiveness.

**Ashley:** “Please, Liara! I’ll do anything to make it up to you! Anything at all! Just name it and I will do it.”

Liara’s expression softened. She seemed intrigued by her proposal.

**Liara:** “Anything, you say…”

She thought about this for a moment and smiled slyly. She leaned over and whispered something in Shepard’s ear. Whatever it was surprised Shepard but then she smiled and nodded furiously. Liara’s smile grew wider as she turned back to Ashley.

**Liara:** “OK Ashley. I’ll forgive you if you do something very special for me…”

Ashley perked up.

**Ashley:** “Anything! I’ll do anything!”

**_The next evening…_ **

Ashley trembled as she stood outside the door to Shepard’s cabin. She gulped nervously as she replayed the conversation from the previous night in her head over and over.

**Ashley, thinking:** “I can’t believe she requested _that_!!!”

She began to regret her offer to do _anything_ to make amends. But Liara had set her terms. If she wanted Liara’s forgiveness, she had to come here to Shepard’s cabin this evening for…for…

She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Ashley nearly wept when she saw Shepard standing near the bed.

Shepard…was completely naked. She had her back to the door so the first thing Ashley saw was her bare ass. Shepard had a big black bag in her hands. She kept reaching into the bag and pulling out sex toy after sex toy and spreading them out over the bed. Ashley did a facepalm as she dreaded what was about to happen.

A threesome. She was going to take part in a _threesome_ with Shepard and Liara. That was Liara’s terms. She would forgive Ashley only if she came here this evening and had sex with them. Ashley had to be perfectly obedient and do absolutely everything Liara and Shepard ordered her to do. She wasn’t at all a lesbian but she reluctantly agreed. She may not relish the idea of sleeping with them but she wanted Liara’s forgiveness badly. And thus here she was.

Slowly she approached Shepard. Shepard finally heard her. She turned and smiled at Ashley.

**Shepard:** “Good! You’re here.”

She tossed the bag aside and sat on the bed.

**Shepard:** “Well what are you waiting for? Get naked already! Liara’s going to be here any minute!”

She was watching Ashley like a child anxiously awaiting a circus show to start. Ashley frowned and closed her eyes. She really didn’t want to do this…but she had no choice. With her eyes still closed she unzipped her jacket. She heard Shepard go “ooh” as she yanked it open. She didn’t bother wearing a bra today so her naked tits came spilling out. She cracked open her eyes and looked at Shepard. Shepard had become so excited that she was actually masturbating. She had one hand between her legs and the other groping her own tit. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open slightly in awe. Ashley just rolled her eyes and continued undressing.

She let her jacket fall to the floor and pulled off her boots. She slid off her pants and finally removed her panties. When she was done she stood there, face burning red while Shepard ogled her. She was going to be in bed with her soon enough so Ashley saw no point trying to cover herself now. Might as well let Shepard enjoy the show. Shepard got up and walked over Ashley, her eyes fixated on her tits.

**Shepard:** “Wow…”

She grabbed one of Ashley’s breasts. Ashley moaned and closed her eyes while she played with her.

**Shepard:** “They’re so soft…and so big! Bigger than mine! I’m a bit jealous…”

She grabbed both breasts and fondled them. She wrapped her hands around them and squeezed them softly. She took Ashley’s nipples between her fingers and gently twisted them. The entire time Ashley was moaning. At first it was disgusted moaning but as time went by it slowly turned into pleasurable moaning. Shepard was very good! None of the men she’s had sex with in her life felt up her breasts like this. Her hands were smaller but so much…gentler. So much more…sensual.

She wondered how far Shepard was going to take things but she suddenly stopped when she heard the elevator door open outside the cabin.

**Shepard:** “She’s here! Quick, get into position!”

To Ashley’s surprise Shepard quickly got on her knees. She grabbed Ashley’s arm and pulled her down onto her knees next to her. She gave Ashley a stern look and spoke very quickly.

**Shepard, quietly:** “Now do as I do. And above all, do as Liara commands!”

Ashley wasn’t sure what to say so she just nodded. The door open and Liara strolled in. She walked with a sway in her hips that Ashley never saw before. She strolled across the bedroom, down the steps and stood before Ashley and Shepard. Ashley’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. Shepard smiled and prostrated herself before Liara.

**Shepard:** “Good evening, Mistress. We are your humble slaves tonight. Please use our bodies however you see fit. Our holes belong to you.”

Liara grinned.

**Liara:** “Yes…yes they do…”

This…was not the Liara Ashley knew. She was dressed in an outfit Ashley would never have expected to see on her, if you can even call it an outfit. Liara wore a pair of thigh high black leather boots and black arm sleeves. Aside from that she wore…nothing. Everything else from her breasts to her ass to her pussy were on full display. She was decked out like a dominatrix…and she carried herself like one too. Liara had an evil smile on her face…and a degrading look in her eyes. The way she looked at Ashley and Shepard was not how you looked at a sentient being. It was a look you gave an animal, one to be used and treated however you wish. Liara gave this look to Shepard as she knelt face down on the ground before her, completely submissive to her Mistress. Next she turned her gaze to Ashley and her smile disappeared. Ashley was too stunned by Liara’s baffling transformation to do much of anything. She never expected Liara to be in to this sort of kinky stuff. And she certainly didn’t expect Liara’s tits to be so huge! They were massive! They put the size of her own tits to shame…

She snapped out of her stupor when she felt Shepard tugging at her arm. Without lifting her head Shepard glanced up at her. “Do as I do” she was trying to remind her. Ashley snapped to her senses and reluctantly obeyed. She prostrated herself before Liara and spoke in a trembling voice as she tried to repeat Shepard’s words.

**Ashley, trembling:** “G-Good evening…M-Mistress. We are your…humble slaves. Please use us however you want. Our…our _holes_ belong to…you…”

Liara smiled again. She touched the tip of her boot against Ashley’s forehead and lifted her head up. She motioned for her to stand up, which she did. Ashley didn’t know what to make of the look Liara was giving her as she eyed her up and down. She no longer felt like a human being in her presence. She was a mere sex toy that Liara intended to play with. And as these thoughts drifted across her mind, an odd sensation began to spread across her body. What was it? It couldn’t be…

Before she could finish this train of thought Liara grabbed her breasts. She held back a moan as Liara fondled her. Shepard’s hands were good…but Liara’s were even better! Much to her own amazement Ashley could feel herself growing a little wet! Liara sensed this and was pleased. However as she continued to fondle her Liara’s smile shrank slightly.

**Liara:** “Not quite the reaction I was expecting. Tell me Ashley, has anyone else played with you…?”

Liara squeezed her tits again and Ashley yelled out. She was overcome by a strong desire to answer her and answer truthfully.

**Ashley:** “Y-Yes! Shepard was…playing with my breasts…before you came in…”

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she bit her lip as Liara squeezed her again. Liara’s smile had disappeared entirely.

**Liara:** “I see…”

She released Ashley and walked over to Shepard. She gazed coldly upon Shepard as her slave continued to prostrate herself before her Mistress, never looking up. Suddenly her expression became furious as she reached down and grabbed Shepard by her hair. She held up Shepard’s head and bent down until they were eye level.

**Liara:** “Bitch! Whore! I _told_ you not to play with her until I arrived!”

Shepard was panicked.

**Shepard:** “F-Forgive me, Mistress! It’s just she’s so sexy! I couldn’t help myself! Ah!”

Liara pulled on her hair until she was on her feet. She spun Shepard around and pushed her towards the bed.

**Liara:** “Assume the position, whore! You need to be punished!”

Shepard quickly lay on the bed. She held up her legs by her ankles and displayed her quivering pussy for her Mistress. Though her body was trembling, Shepard smiled as Liara slowly approached her.

**Shepard:** “I’m ready, Mistress! Please punish my dirty pussy! I’ve been so naughty.”

Liara’s expression was still cold. Her gaze drifted from Shepard to the numerous sex toys scattered around her on the bed. She eyed Shepard’s pussy…and with one swift motioned she grabbed a very large dildo and thrust it inside. Shepard squealed with delight as Liara brutally fucked her. Liara’s expression was manic as she leaned over her slave. She grabbed Shepard’s breast with her free hand and squeezed her tits hard. She laughed at Shepard’s expression as her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped out. Her mind was completely gone as her Mistress drove the dildo deeper and deeper inside her. She screamed and squealed with each thrust and even began squirting her juices all over the floor.

**Liara:** “Dirty _BITCH_!!! This’ll teach you to disobey me! You belong to ME! You don’t eat, sleep or piss unless I say you can! You got that, fuck pig?!”

**Shepard:** “Yes! Yes, Mistress! I’m a fuck pig! I’m a dirty bitch! Please punish me more! I’m your whore!”

Liara fucked her slave for several more minutes until she came. She withdrew the dildo and gave it a long lick. Shepard was collapsed and panting on the bed, quite content with her “punishment”. With Shepard dealt with, Liara turned her attention back to Ashley. Ashley had been watching this entire time, hardly blinking as her eyes were glued to the sight of Liara mistreating Shepard…and loving it. Liara gave a soft chuckle and approached her, dildo still in hand and dripping with Shepard’s cum. Ashley’s breathing grew more intense as Liara came closer. She stopped with their tits just an inch apart from touching. Ashley’s eyes kept darting down to Liara’s ample bosom before drifting back up to her eyes. Liara’s eyes narrowed and she smiled slyly as she watched her.

**Liara:** “Enjoy the show, did you?”

Ashley wasn’t sure what she was talking about…until Liara looked down. She followed her gaze and gasped when she realized that her own hands were between her legs. She had become so aroused from watching Shepard get punished that she subconsciously started masturbating. She was speechless. Liara placed a finger on Ashley’s chin and lifted her head up until their eyes met again. That degrading look in her eyes…Ashley’s hands rubbed her pussy faster.

**Liara:** “Lean against the wall…and stick out your ass.”

Her words echoed through the room. They carried a great weight, a great authority. Ashley was overcome with the desire to obey. She laid her hands against the fish tank and stuck out her ass, legs spread. Her body trembled as Liara approached. Liara smiled as she eyed up Ashley’s ass. Slowly she reached out and stuck two fingers inside her pussy. Ashley yelped. All it took was two fingers and Ashley almost came! Liara’s finger technique was incredible as she wiggled them around inside her. Ashley watched her reflection in the glass of the fish tank and saw her own face turn red from arousal. She was so horny right now! She wondered what Liara would do to her next.

She quickly got her answer.

Next thing she knew, Liara took the dildo she was holding and thrust it in Ashley’s pussy. She screamed as the asari dominatrix shoved the dildo as deep inside her as she could. Liara’s expression was utterly manic as she fucked her.

**Liara:** “Like it? Does a dirty slut LIKE IT?!?”

Ashley could say nothing. She continued to moan and scream as her juices began to squirt out of her. But this was all the answer Liara needed. She laughed at how horny the reluctant Ashley had become. Meanwhile Ashley’s mind had gone blank. She needed to cum! She was going to cum!

But just as she was about to cum, Liara withdrew the dildo. Liara looked back at her pleadingly, very disappointed to be denied her climax. But Liara held up the dripping wet dildo and tossed it aside.

**Liara:** “A slave like you doesn’t get to cum…until you make _me_ cum!”

She stepped back and spread her legs. She spread open her pussy and motioned for Ashley to come closer.

**Liara:** “Lick my pussy and make me cum, slave. _Then_ I will reward you.”

Ashley trembled as she nodded. Her mind had been completely lost to the pleasure. She could only think of one thing…

**Ashley, thinking:** “Lick…pussy…lick…pussy…lick…”

She fell to her knees and crawled to Liara. Liara was pleased by this. Ashley knelt before her and stared inside her waiting pussy. It was so…beautiful…

She rested her shaky hands on Liara’s hips. Very slowly she leaned in and stuck out her tongue. When she was finally close enough she took her first lick of asari pussy. The taste was…unlike anything she had tasted before. She wanted more!

Ashley dove in, burying her face in Liara’s azure and sticking her tongue as deep inside her as it could go. Liara was very impressed by her enthusiasm. She said something to Ashley but she did not hear it. All Ashley could hear was the sound of her own tongue lapping up Liara’s delicious juices. Nothing else registered.

She snapped to her senses a bit when she felt a hand on the back of her head. She peaked out of the corner of her eye and saw that Shepard was now kneeling next to her. She was smiling widely, very happy with Ashley’s performance. She pressed gently on the back of Ashley’s head, burying her face just a little bit deeper in Liara’s azure. Ashley happily went back to licking.

**Shepard:** “That’s it! Lick it like a good slut! Make our Mistress cum!”

Ashley happily obeyed. While she licked she felt Shepard’s hand slide down her stomach. She moaned as Shepard began fingering her. Her fingering made Ashley lick Liara faster. Liara’s face was turning red as her slave pleasured her. She panted and moaned louder as she neared climax. When she came her cum sprayed all over Ashley’s face. Ashley caught as much as she could with her mouth and continued to lick Liara’s pussy after. When she pulled away her face glistened from the cum all over her face. Shepard immediately grabbed her and licked her face clean, desperate to taste more of her Mistress’s cum.

Liara laughed as she watched Shepard’s lick evolve into a full kiss. When she licked the last of the cum away, Shepard and Ashley gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before kissing. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly, pressing their breasts against the other in an erotic sandwich. Liara enjoyed the show but she wanted to get on with things. She snapped her fingers and her slaves immediately stopped. They looked up at her with simpering eyes as they eagerly awaited their next command.

Liara ordered them to climb onto the bed. She told them exactly what position she wanted them in and they obeyed. Shepard lay on her back and spread her legs. Ashley positioned herself on top of her so she was staring down into Shepard’s big green eyes. The two horny slaves smiled at each other. What was their Mistress going to do to them next? They didn’t know…but couldn’t wait to find out!

They heard Liara come closer but did not dare look back. They waited and trembled for Liara to make her move. Liara gazed upon their soaking wet pussies, hovering only an inch apart from each other. She quietly slipped on a strap-on with a big dildo. She planned next to fuck Ashley’s asshole but…

Something more was needed. While she fucked Ashley that meant Shepard would have nothing to do. Liara wasn’t so cruel that she’d leave her precious slave with nothing to do! She smiled when she spied a large double-ended dildo on the bed next to them. Swiftly she grabbed it and stuck one end in Shepard’s pussy. Shepard screamed with joy at her Mistress fucking her. Ashley frowned, jealous that their Mistress was fucking her first…until she felt the other end of the dildo slide into her own pussy. As Ashley joined Shepard’s screaming Liara issued her next command.

**Liara:** “Fuck each other with that while I break in Ashley’s asshole!”

Shepard managed to squeeze out a “Yes, Mistress” between screams. Ashley could only scream. She screamed louder when she felt Liara’s strap-on enter her ass. Believe it or not, this was her first experience with anal sex. And this was certainly the first time she was getting it in both holes at once!

Liara thrust her hips and hammered Ashley’s ass like a piston, the sound of their slapping flesh barely drowned out by Ashley and Shepard’s screaming. Eventually their screaming subsided and they followed through with their Mistress’s command. Each time Liara thrust with her strap-on, Shepard lifted her pelvis up to fuck Ashley with her dildo. Ashley gritted her teeth and smiled as her mind exploded with the sensation of her first ever double penetration. She moaned and grunted as the two women worked her holes over hard. She looked down into Shepard’s eyes. The Commander was smiling at her as she thrust her pelvis. Ashley smiled back…and kissed her. They locked hands and squeezed, their tongues swimming around in each other’s mouths as their Mistress pounded Ashley’s ass harder. Liara spanked Ashley several times to get her to moan even louder. She was creating an erotic symphony and did not want to miss a beat!

The symphony continued until they all came. Liara looked down at her slaves fucking, her own ample tits bouncing before her eyes as she thrust, and announced she was about to cum. Her slaves kissed for as long as they dared before replying, announcing they were about to cum as well. They all screamed as they did. Panting and content, Liara withdrew her strap-on and watch as Ashley’s gapping asshole closed up. Meanwhile her slaves maintained their position, sandwiched against each other, until Ashley collapsed and rolled off Shepard. The dildo slid out of her pussy but remained in Shepard’s. Their cum poured out of their holes into puddles on the bed. Both slaves had big smiles on their faces as they tried to catch their breath. Liara smiled and shook her head.

**Liara:** “I hope you two haven’t had enough! Because I’m still horny and we still have a loooong evening ahead of us!”

Ashley and Shepard lay motionless for a while. Then Shepard sat up and spread her legs. She grabbed the dildo and fucked herself with it, sliding it in and out of her pussy.

**Shepard:** “Please, Mistress! Fuck me more! Fuck this horny slave with all your might! I can’t live without you anymore, my Mistress!”

Ashley sat up too. She looked to Shepard who had her eyes fixed on her Mistress. Then she looked to Liara. The asari grinned at Ashley. She took hold of the dildo and gently stroked it like it were a real cock. Seeing her do that…made Ashley so horny.

She leaned back and lifted one of her legs. She flashed her pussy at Liara and spread it open so she could see inside.

**Ashley:** “Me too! Please fuck me more! Please fuck me all night long! I am your slave tonight…Mistress…”

**_One week later…_ **

After dinner one evening Liara and Shepard lingered in the mess hall long after everyone else had left. They laughed and joked and enjoyed each other’s company. They were having so much fun together that they did not notice Ashley sit down across from them. She waited patiently for them to notice her. When they did, Liara smiled and greeted her warmly.

**Liara:** “Ashley! I haven’t seen you in a while. Have you been feeling well?”

Liara had officially forgiven Ashley after their night together. For the four days following that night Liara and Ashley talked and chatted every chance they got, their friendship restored. However on the fifth day Ashley became very quiet. She was talkative and helpful until they returned from a mission to an asari monastery. What they saw there was brutal…but not really anything they hadn’t seen before. But Ashley had been quiet ever since. Shepard visited her a few times to talk but it was always brief. Something was clearly bothering her…

**Liara:** “Is something wrong, Ashley?”

**Shepard:** “Yeah, Ash. You’ve hardly said anything for the past two days. What’s wrong?”

Ashley shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was something she wanted to say…but was having trouble finding the courage to say it. Finally she blurt it out.

**Ashley:** “Shepard, Liara, I’m so sorry!”

She hung her head in shame and wrung her hands. Shepard and Liara were taken aback by her sudden apology. What was she apologizing for? When they asked her response was…not what they expected.

**Ashley:** “Do you remember…while at the asari monastery…how I knocked that cup over?”

It took them both a minute to figure out what she was talking about but then Shepard remembered. While they were fumbling around in the dark in the monastery Shepard suddenly heard a loud sound. It turned out Ashley had accidentally knocked a cup off a table.

**Shepard:** “I remember. So?”

**Ashley:** “So I might have endangered the mission! We didn’t know what could have been lurking around in there! That noise could have brought a swarm of husks down on us! I’m so sorry!”

She practically bowed to Ashley and Liara in apology. Liara was perplexed as to why she was making such a big deal about this.

**Liara:** “Ash…nothing happened! It’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it.”

**Ashley:** “I know…”

She lifted her head up a bit. She would glance up briefly at Liara and Shepard but her gaze would quickly return to the table. And it was hard to tell from this angle but Shepard could swear her face looked a little…red?

**Ashley:** “But I still feel really guilty about it. Is there…any way I can…make it up to you? Any way that I can…apologize…?”

Her face was _definitely_ red now. Shepard and Liara exchanged shocked glances when they realized what Ashley was getting at. Then they both smiled slyly and leaned in.

**Shepard:** “I suppose…we _could_ find a way for you to apologize. After all, there could have been anything hiding in that dark room!”

**Liara:** “Shepard’s right! Ashley, you need to make amends! You need to apologize to us! All…night…long…”

Ashley, Shepard and Liara were now _all_ shifting around in their seats as they all felt very, _very_ wet…

**_THE END_ **


End file.
